


You’re Alright For A Human

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: A dragon ball z rp I’m doing with a friend on wattpad. Enjoy!
Relationships: GohanxAyachiko, GokuxRegina





	1. Chapter 1

Regina has secretly know about everything that has been going on on earth where she lives. She basically witnessed the androids and cell and she knows what Goku and the others really are. She’s knows there an alien race called saiyans. She always loved Goku ever since she was 15 when he saved her one day but sadly as far as she knows he’s married and has a kid.

Gohan was taking the school bus one day to school a high school in face since he was in high school now. He wasn’t really the popular type but he tried his best to fit in among other humans and society in general even though he always felt out of place among them. He sighed and was walking to his locker that day.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
(mother fuckers... Give me a minute my neurologist just called ❤️)   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Ok   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Goku was really getting fed up with Chichi as of recently. While things were peaceful now, it didn't help that she constantly harped about everything. Especially Gohan going to a public school. Spiraling downwards from his flight over the city, the Saiyan eventually landed in tree in a park not too far from capsule Corp, looking around.

Ayachiko was running down the hall of the school, red curls in a flying wave as she rushed towards her meeting. It'd been a year since Gohan started going to the school, and she'd been trying to help him the best she could. But even Ayachiko had limits. But she definitely liked the way he would smile at her when he saw her. Not paying attention to where she was going, a large mass suddenly appeared in path. "Gohan, look out!" crash! Ayachiko slid sideways to avoid hitting Gohan, all the books in her flying, as she slid into the lockers.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
In her arms****  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina was at the same park coincidentally and she wasn’t even aware that Goku was there. She sat down on a bench and was feeding the birds bird seed. She liked to get away from the stress of everyday life by feeding her bird friends at her local park. She giggled happily throwing more to them.

Gohan quickly rushed over to catch her as his back hit the lockers with a thud and he groaned in pain but thank the kamis that Ayachiko wasn’t hurt at all as he safely caught her.  
“Are you ok Chiko?” That was the nickname that he came up for her a year ago as he asked her worriedly.

Goku was about to take off when he felt the birdseed hit him in the back of the neck. "what the...?" then he heard her giggling and a smile crept over his face. "you have a cute laugh." Goku stated hanging upside down from the tree branch.

Immediately, Ayachiko scrambled to get off Gohan, kneeling in front of him to see if he was okay. "I'm fine, but now you got hurt!" She said, carefully help him up. "I am so sorry!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina just eeped and turned around to see Goku in a tree branch upside down. She blushed crimson red.  
“H-hi Goku! We-what’re you doing here?” She asked him curious. Shouldn’t he be training or saving the world or something like that.

“No it’s ok Chiko! I’m fine! My back now just hurts a little is all!” Gohan said to her as he thanked her for helping him up. He picked up all of her books as well.  
“Need these in your locker?” He asked her.

Goku looked around and looked back to her. "I'm hiding from Chichi." he said and flipped off the branch. "what are you doing?"

"Gohan, you dont—“ but he was finished picking up her books before she was. "no, I don't keep my books in my locker." She said with a blush. "thank you." She muttered.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
It’s ok you’re fine 

Regina nodded and sighed sadly. Ever since he saved her from a bad guy three years ago she’s been in love with him since. But it’ll never happen sadly she thought.

Gohan nodded and scratched the back of his head.  
“It’s ok sorry I couldn’t be of more help then,” he said sighing sadly. He had a huge crush on her and would do anything for her.

"Hey, you never answered me! What are you doing out here?" Goku asked noticing her sigh. "Hey, why are you so sad?"

"actually, I really could use your help with something if you have a minute." She said sweetly as she smiled.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“One I always come here when I’m either stressed or depressed and two I’m sad because the guy I’m in love with that saved me three years ago is married already and has a kid!”

Gohan nodded and smiled happily and lovingly right back at her and asked her what she needed his help with as he gazed at her lovingly.

Goku got that look on his face he got when he was trying to process a lot of information at once. "wait... The person who saved you... Was me."

Ayachiko led Gohan over to one of the bulletin board near the library and stood directly underneath an old flier that was just out of her reach by like half an inch. Without saying a word, she tried to grab it down.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina blushed beet red and nodded trying to cover her face now looking away from him embarrassed and flustered.

Since Gohan was taller than her he had no problem reaching the flier and handed it to her.  
“What’s on the flier you’re interested in?”

"That so sweet, coming from a cutie like you." Goku cooed to her as he leaned in a bit. "I'll tell you a Secert."

"its the decathlon tryout flyer from last year. The new ones are being printed today." She said quietly. Feeling obviously small at the moment as she looked up at him. "thank you" a bright pink blush spread over her cheeks and nose.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina eeped again and squeaked as she now looked up at him and was about to ask him what his secret was. Her cheeks blushed strawberry red at the closeness of them together.

Gohan nodded and smiled at her lifting her up and kissing her on her cheek affectionately rubbing and petting the top of her head lovingly.

"I think you're pretty adorable. And it's just not working with Chichi." he said as he reached a hand out to cup her cheek.

Ayachiko immediately grabbed a hold of his shoulders when he lifted her, and eventually end up wrapping her arms around his neck as he kissed her cheek. Squeaking into silence, she merely looked up at him in shock with big lustful green eyes   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina gaze deeply into his onyx eyes and she was about to say something but being nervous and all her words were failing her.

Gohan then set her down and grinned cheekily at her and then asked her where was she headed to now in their high school?

Traces her lip with his thumb. Goku smiled at her. "and I've been fairly attracted to you since that day."

"I-I have... Um..." Ayachiko stumbled on her words, but quickly regained herself. "Science... I have science."   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina just froze in that spot as if time had stopped for her right there and then. She tried to speak but no words were coming out. Instead she just nodded blushing heavily.

Gohan just smirked and he quickly tapped her butt cheeks and went to his first class of the day but not before saying to her, “see later Chiko babe.”

"Shh." Goku cooed, pressing one hand around her back to pull closer slowly. "do you want me to leave you alone."

When Gohan tapped her ass cheeks Ayachiko skimpered away, holding her books to her chest as she looked back at him.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina just shook her head no practically oozing and turning into jelly as she whimpered and blurted that out and she let him just do that.

Gohan just smirked back at her and then turned the other way and was walking to his first class which was math. He would get her soon enough.

Slowly, the Saiyan hovered his lips over hers but never kissing her. "No?" he asked, his breath brushing her lips.

Ayachiko sat at her desk, her thighs pressed tightly together under her skirt to ignore the heat that was making her uncomfortable. She had science, then chemistry, then a decathlon meet. She wouldn't see him until the decathlon meet.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina squeaked and let out a yes meaning and indicating she wanted him to kiss her and kiss her badly. She closed her eyes waiting.

Gohan growled to himself. He was feeling it too really badly if not worse. Since he was half saiyan he was still feeling the affects off mating season saiyans went through.

Goku pulled her into his lap as his hands rubbed along her thighs. Forcing his tongue into her mouth, the Saiyan groaned, feeling the affects of the mating season on them

"I will tell him you're looking for him, okay? I-I have to get to the meet." Ayachiko closed her locker and ran towards the theater. By now, her hands shook, and she slid into the old band room to calm herself down.

Regina moaned out as she tried to french kiss him back and she rubbed his inner thighs as she was getting aroused.

Gohan could not take it anymore as he went to search for Chiko. He could not hold in his extreme feelings and lust for her anymore.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
I am on for a lil bit then gonna go to the zoo   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Okay dokey honey. 

Goku hummed into her kiss, rubbing his tongue against hers as his hands slipped underneath her shirt to caress the skin of her breasts. 

Ayachiko sat against the wall of the band room, then swear as she took a deep breath and prepared to leave the room, only to walk into Gohan.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina mewled and she entwined her tongue over his as her hands rubbed and went to his butt cheeks as she groped them roughly.

Gohan growled sexually as he walked over to her and he grabbed her and laid her down on the table and climbed on top of her and kissed her hard.

Goku took her legs and wrapped them around his waist so she was straddling him, taking palm fulls of her breasts and a pinching her nubs as he grew hard for the grip on his butt cheeks.

Ayachiko at first was taken aback by his actions, then as he placed himself over her and kissed her, she returned it just as hard.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Brb dishes real quick   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina moaned out and whimpered softly as she arched he back and shuddered in pure bliss and in delight as she traced circles on his broad muscular chest and abs wolf whistling at him.

Gohan French kissed her deeply and ferociously as he used his knee to rub her crotch through her clothes and he groped her breasts in his hands.

Goku pulled her shirt off after pulling from her mouth and suckled hard on her breast while grinding up against her crotch humming against her breasts.

Ayachiko hummed into the kiss, her hands running over his shirt as her skirt slid up a bit from his rubbing.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Ok 

Regina held his head even closer to her chest as she shivered and she arched her back screaming his name out loud.

Gohan came out on top dominantly and he suckled and trailed his way down to her neck making hickeys there.

After a moment, Goku switch to the other breast, pinching and pulling the now hardened nub while he suckled the other one to standing. His free hand moved between them, slipping into the front of her bottoms to tease her.

"Ohh!" Ayachiko cried out in a breathy cry. Her heart racing more and more as he continued to make her even more aroused.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina panted and whimpered out cutely and softly wantonly as she wrapped her legs around his waist and wanted him to finger her badly.

Gohan then took off all of her clothes and he began to suckle on a rosy bud making it harden underneath from his teeth and kneaded the other.

Thrusting two fingers into her, Goku flexed them as he began to finger her at a steady pace before he released her nub and undid her bottom with his other hand while continuing to finger her.

Ayachiko would have covered herself in her modesty but she wasn't allowed time. As he began to tease her nub, her head fell back as she moaned.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“Ahh Goku please! Fuck! Oh!” Regina moaned out as she rubbed his shoulders up and down at his ministrations of what he was doing to her.

Gohan then let it pop and continued with the second nipple and repeated the process all over again as he grunted and rubbed his dick to pleasure himself.

He wouldn't be having that. Kissing her deeply as he pulled his fingers out of her, the Saiyan groaned as he removed his pants and guided her hands to his dick.

"Ahh, Gohan!" sitting up, Ayachiko brought his mouth back to hers as one of her hands slid slowly over his length.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina mumbled cutely Goku please while her cheeks were tinted a salmon pink and she squeezed his dick in her hands.  
“B-but G-Goku! We’re in public!” She moaned.

Gohan entered and inserted three fingers into her rubbing them along her inner walls and fucking term in and out of her grunting into the kiss.

Thrusting two fingers back in her and fingers her rather rigorously, the Saiyan groaned and shuddered as her hand gripped his cock.

Throwing her head back and moaned softly as she started to put him faster. A bright blush across her cheeks.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
It’s ok I’m on   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“B-but G-Goku were in public!” Regina couldn’t help but moan out as she took her hands off of his dick.  
“Wh-what if someone sees us! I’m naked!”

Gohan scissored inside her opening as he kissed along her inner thighs dangerously close to where he was fingering her womanhood.

Within seconds, Goku had them someplace a little more private, and smirked at her. "What were you say?"

Ayachiko shivered as he trailed kisses over her thighs. "Oohhh... Goohan!!"   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Done rping for the night too tired see you tomorrow   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Okay honey night night   
Fri at 9:07 am  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina was just shocked that he just teleported.  
“Y-you left my clothes at the park Goku!” She said and sighed but tried to cover herself as she was nervous and flustered.

Gohan took his fingers out of her and he began by using his mouth over her clit and suckling it long and hard until she would orgasm into his mouth. He was eagerly impatiently waiting for that as he grumbled.

Goku suddenly threw a bundle of clothes at her—both of their clothes— and stood up. "I'm not that stupid." he said as he latched the door closed.

It didn't take very long for Gohan to get what he wanted, her body shivering violently as it hit her. Falling back onto the table with an arm over her face, she panted heavily.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“Wh-what if chichi comes barging in and sees you cheating on her?” Regina squeaked out as she continued to laid down with her back on the bed.

Gohan swallowed all of her juices down his throat and purred.  
“You’re so delicious baby!” He hummed as he pulled down his pants and inserted himself into her all in one go.

"Who says we are at my home?" Goku stated with a smirk as he went. They were in fact at an apartment Bulma owned but never used. Slowly going over to her, the Saiyan hovered over her. "I could always leave."

Ayachiko let out a pain whimper that only lasted a part of a second. Sitting up and wrapping her legs around his waist, she closed her eyes tightly to get accustomed to him because she was the one the school made fun of for being a virgin."Ahh Gohan..."She whimpered soft against his shoulder   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“Please Goku! I need you! There’s no turning back now! I love you! I’m yours! I always have been!” Regina whimpered out as she kissed his cheek softly and pulled him down against her. She wanted him badly.

“Don’t listen to those assholes that bullied you just because you’re a Virgin. You’re beautiful and I love you so much Chiko. From this moment onwards you are mine and you belong to me. Got it?” Gohan said starting to thrust inside her.

The moment she said that and pulled him against her, he wasted no time and slowly slid his length into her as he kissed her deeply.

Ayachiko nodded, her back arching as he began his motions. Moaning his name as she fell onto her back her hands traveled over his chest. "ooohhh."   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina moaned out loudly as she adjusted to him rather quickly and she scratched her shoulders even arching her back too.

Gohan increased his pace ramming faster rougher and harder into her even going so far as deeper into her as well as he elicited a grunt.

Goku began to thrust into her relentlessly, grunting like the beast of a man he was as he nipped and bit and suckled marks all over her skin.

Ayachiko moaned loudly in the soundproof band room, moaning his name as she arched her back before pulling him to her lips and kissing him with a wanton fire.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Oh wow that sucks here in Kansas where I live there’s no snow at all. We hardly ever get snow it’s been a mild 50 to 60 degree winter so far lol   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“Ahh Goku please! I love you so much Goku! I love you the most!” Regina kept on whining out as she threw her head back in lust as she raked her nails over his chest.

Gohan growled with an intensity like no other before him and he humped her into oblivion and pounded the living daylights out of her kissing her back.

Goku moaned as she clawed his chest, though it healed immediately, and thrust harder into her with an even faster speed as he kneeded the bundle of nerves above her sex.

Ayachiko ran hands up his arms as she kissed him, finally breaking it to gasp out. "G-gohan!"   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Oh wow ok geez that is record breaking wow 

“Goku if you love me then say it!” Regina cried out in pure ecstasy as she shivered and her body twitched from receiving so much pleasure and she was getting aroused more.

Gohan seemed to go further and further in into her as he tried and searched for that sweet spot he knew that all females had. That would be the climax.

"I love you." he muttered into her ear before he pulled from her and flipped her onto her stomach and grabbed fistfuls of her ass cheeks. Thrusting into her again, he began to slap her ass as he pumped hard into her. "I have since I saved you."

"Aaaahh! Gohan!" Ayachiko screamed out as she pulled out herself up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you."

Regina’s lips stuttered and quivered after hearing his confession and she cried tears of happiness her eyes widened and she was blushing but moaning still too as she orgasmed.

“I love you the most sweetheart!” Gohan screamed as he neared his finish and he kissed her eyelid as he released his pent up sexual semen into her draining it into her.

Goku let out a low moan as he thrust against and a shivering spasm raked him as he climaxed deep inside of her.

Ayachiko reached her end around the same time he did holding tightly to him as she panted against his ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina moaned out then collapsed on his bed and panted heavily. She kissed his cheek.

Gohan moaned and pulled out of her as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him kissing her earlobe.

Goku pull her into his lap and lay on his side spooning her as he nipped at her neck.

Ayachiko nuzzled against him, panting as she tried to summon strength. "we just did that during school..."  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Ahh Goku please! That feels so good!!!" Regina moaned out as she rubbed his inner thigh.

Gohan nodded and kissed her all over her face and he caressed her all over her body and loved it all.

Ok   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"shhh." Goku cooed and leaned in to kiss her deeply.

Ayachiko giggled as he carassed her body, then pressed a kiss to his lips.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Mmmm!" Regina moaned into his kiss and she kissed him hard and rough.

Gohan nibbled on her earlobe and even suckled on it too as he growled at her.

Goku held her tightly against him so she couldn't squirm as he coaxed her tongue from her mouth. 

"Gohan... We're supposed to be in class right now." She muttered, placing her hands on his chest to look up at him.   
Sat at 9:42 am  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina sighed in pure bliss into his kiss and she moaned trying to dominate his mouth which wasn’t really working.

Gohan sighed and nodded as he got up and gave her her clothes as he put his back on to as well. He kissed her cheek goodbye and left.

Goku scooped her up and carried her into the bathroom, setting her on the counter before starting a bath.

Ayachiko dressed and immediately ran to her decathlon meeting after pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina squeaked when he scooped her up and timidly asked him if he could take a bath with her as she blushed pink.

Gohan went to his choir class and meeting next as he was surprisingly in choir. He sighed thinking about his mate now.

"that's my plan." Goku said, picking her up and sliding in the water

Ayachiko entered the meet room and told came up with an excuse as to why she was late, and continued to go over the questions for the next decathlon. The entire time her mind was on Gohan and couldn't wait until the end of the day.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina nodded and she put her long hair up in a bun and rested her back against Goku’s chest as she sighed and relaxed.

Gohan just wasn’t focusing on anything else other than to see her and be with her and maybe even round two with her again.

Later in the day, after Regina had fallen asleep on him, Goku found himself unable to stand the thought of leaving her. Nipping at her neck, the Saiyan tried to wake her.

Ayachiko was waiting outside the school, going over the decathlon study guide as she waited for Gohan like she did every day since she only lived half a mile from him.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina moaned out softly and she fluttered her eyes open and looked up at Goku.  
"Do you have to leave now?" She asked upset and sad.

Gohan picked her up but this time hae ulterior motives as he picked her up bridal style and flew her to his house. He wondered where his dad was.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Not quite, but I do soon." Goku cooed as his hands skimmed over her stomach and breasts before kissing her deeply.

Ayachiko clung tightly to Gohan, not liking heights and stayed close to him when they landed looking around. (we could just say Chichi died lol)   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
I actually have a plan for that lol

Regina sighed as she started to cry ans turned to look away from him.  
"You are a married man with kids. I cannot interfere with that. We cannot be together. Its impossible!" She cried.

Gohan growled. He walked inside his home and found his mother chichi but there was no sign of his dad Goku. He told chiko to stay here and that he would getting the scent of his dad picking up his mom and headed in his direction.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
He will be back he told her sorry about that DX   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Goku instantly froze when he felt Gohan getting nearer. "Get out of here." he told her, and quickly dressing as he got that scowl on his face. 

Ayachiko blinked and nodded, doing homework while she waited.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina quickly got dressed and nodded sadly thinking that Goku was dumping her as she went out the back and ran away.

Gohan set him and his mother down on the ground.  
"What are you doint here dad? How could you cheat on mom?! And who is the skanky slut you have been fucking behind moms back?! Where is she dammit?!" He asked him enraged.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Goku put on a confused face. "what are you talking about, son? I got here not too long ago cause I felt something strange." he said, hoping it would work.

Ayachiko sat there in silence doing homework before she needed to get up and move around. Walking around the house, she found Gohan's room and sat on his bed.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Pfft yeah right dad. I am not buying it. I smelled both yours and her scent miles away. You know I am half saiyan."  
Suddenly Gohan noticed a female running out the back and recognized her as his ex from middle school Regina. Now he was pissed. He flew down to her.  
"Hello Regina. Or should I say you filthy homewrecking slut! You fucked my dad and he cheated on my mom because of you! You stupid bitch!" Gohan said enraged and slapped her really hard across her face.  
"You fucked a high schooler Goku?! She is only a kid?! You fuckin pedophile!" Chichi yelled at him.  
"We are through! I am divorcing you!" Chichi cried telling Gohan to take her home.

Goku narrowed his eyes at his son then at Chichi. "I was growing bored with you anyway. The constant nagging..." Goku said as he watched Gohan and Chichi leave. Then immediately left to find Regina.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
I’ll do my part later   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Okay dokey   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina stumbled and fell to the ground as she was overwhelmed by Gohans blow to her cheek. She cried as she looked up and was just tired of it all. She couldn’t be with Goku she thought. She never could be.

Gohan brought his mother home and when he landed Chichi went to her room to cry as Gohan went to see his mate Chiko. He gritted his teeth looking upset and sad as he faked a smile at his beloved mate.

Goku landed near Regina and ran to help her to her feet. "Hey!"

Ayachiko looked between Chichi running to her bedroom and Gohan and became concerned. "what happened?"   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina gazed up at him then looked away from him silent.  
“We can’t be together! I just broke up your family! It’s impossible!” She cried in his arms.

Gohan said he found his dad cheated on his mom with an old classmate of his Regina and his ex girlfriend.

Goku hugged her tightly and close to him. "Chichi isn't as faithful as she says."

Ayachiko sat down on a sofa, looking at Gohan. "shouldnt you be comforting her?" meaning his mother

(I wrote a story once where Chichi was cheating on Goku with piccolo)  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Ok that’s fine and I see wow cool! Back Finished watching my anime 

Regina tried to get out of his hold as she said, “b-but wh-what about your son? I ruined it!” She said crying as she shook in his arms.

Gohan nodded but he wanted to make sure that she was alright first as he cuddled her extremely close to him.

"He's going to find out his best friend is screw his mother sooner or later." Goku said, scooping her up and carrying her back into the house.

Ayachiko nuzzled against Gohan and gave him a sweet smile as she tried to get him to calm down enough to go see his mother. "I'm almost done with the study guide for Science then I'll help you with it." She said kissing his cheek   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina sighed and nodded as she nuzzled him and held onto him lovingly rubbing against him happily. She really truly was in love with him.

Gohan sighed and nodded smiling at her as he went to go comfort his mom who he didn’t know was a cheater as well.

Goku held onto her, running his hands over her sides as he kissed her deeply. 

"Chichi, this is a bad idea with Gohan home." piccolo said in a low voice as she sighed.  
"He's going to have to find out sooner or later." Chichi said from the bathroom.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina gazed up lovingly into his eyes as she tinted her cheeks pink and she moaned kissing him back.

Gohan with his sensitive hearing heard and knew it was piccolo. Disgusted with both of his parents he left the house with Chiko and asked if he could live with her.

Pulling her onto his lap as he ran his tongue along hers his hands going under her shirt.

Ayachiko nodded, and led him to her little farm house up the road.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Ahh Goku! Are you sure you want me and wanna be with me forever?" Regina said moaning it.

Gohan nodded and he took her hand in his squeezing it lovingly as he walked up the road with her.

Goku growled in her ear, "yes." he muttered as he ran his tongue over her ear. 

Ayachiko took out the key from her bag and unlocked the door, no one seemed to live there except her.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina started to shiver from that as a chill ran up and down her spine loving what he was making her feel.

Gohan walked in right behind her and turned on some lights as he said beautiful place she had as he sat down.

Goku licked her neck before pulling her shirt off and kneading her breasts in hands.

Ayachiko nodded and set her bag on the table before running around trying to pick around things like dog toys. A little black dog runs out of her room and jump on Gohan. "that's King."

RegIna moaned out and just wanted never ending more pleasure as she was in pure bliss.

Gohan nodded smiling at the dog and rubbing and petting him and making cutesy noises at him because he was just so adorable.

Suckling on her breast while the other hand squeezed and pinched her nub, he flicked his tongue over the nipple until it was hard.

Ayachiko snapped her fingers, and the little dog jumped down and ran into the kitchen, barking to be let out. "I'm unlocking your door, that doesn't mean you can run in and out all you want." the dog barked, and ran outside barking at animals in the trees.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“Ahh Goku please! Please!” RegIna moaned and couldn’t help but beg and plead for more as her crotch was starting to soak through her legs.

Gohan asked her purring it if she wanted to do round two as he stalked over to her and he wrapped his arms around her clothed breasts squeezing them roughly.

Goku easily removed her bottoms and rubbed against her wet sex as he switched nubs and teased the other to hardness.

"even if I saw no, you won't take that as an answer." Ayachiko turned to wrap her arms around his neck, staring up at him with an almost begging smile.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina yelped our cutely in lust as she arched her back making her nipple go further into his mouth as she gripped his bare sex hot back.

Gohan wrapped his arms around her waist rubbing them there with his hands as he nodded smirking down at her as he kissed her full of love and meaning.

Goku moaned a little bit as he slid two fingers into her slowly. He would have fun playing with her.

Ayachiko smiled against his kiss, standing on the tips of her toes as she leaned slightly against the kitchen counter. She's had feelings for Gohan for years, since they were kids. She's always lived right down the road

Regina cried out in pleasure as she arched her back clenching the bedsheets as she opened her legs more.

Gohan wrapped her legs around his waist as he bit her bottom lip asking for entrance into her mouth as he gripped her butt cheeks.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Woot!

Goku hummed and began to trail kisses down her chest and stomach and over her hips until he could run his tongue along the inside of her thighs.

Ayachiko gasped as she wrapped her legs around him, allowing him entrance as she jolted slightly when he grabbed onto her rump.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina threw her head back in pure pleasure as she was rubbing his crotch with her kneecap.

Gohan pummeled his tongue past his lips and he wrapped his tongue around hers french kissing her hard amd sweet.

Then, in a quick movement, Goku thrust his tongue deep into her sex, licking over her blossom and pulling out of her before thrusting his tongue back into her and doing it over and over again.

Ayachiko moaned into the kiss, her arms around his neck as she returned his kisses  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Sorry I’m on! DX 

Regina barely had any time to react over this again and again as she released her cum deep into his mouth and she screamed out Goku in pleasure.

Gohan pinned her to the wall as his tongue delved on her skin nipping and nibbling bruising lovemarks all over her sweet soft smooth skin.

Goku moaned into her as he licked her clean before removing his clothing and leaning over her to kiss her deeply.

Ayachiko moaned out as he left marks over her skin, using him and the wall to keep from slipping to the floor.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina gasped and whimpered into the gripping her hands tightly on his shoulders as if he were her lifeline.

Gohan brought her over to her bed laid her down and stripped her of all her clothes as he suckled on a breast roughly.

Goku ran his tongue along hers as he slowly pushed his length into her, pulling out, before slowly pushing in again until he was fully buried in her.

Ayachiko moaned out her head falling back on the bed as her back arched slightly.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
(I wasn't going to tell you about Thursday until Wednesday, but I'm having a sleep study done and I'm required to stay up all night Wednesday to have it done x.x)   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Oh wow   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina arched her back her eyes widened as she screamed his name to the ceiling.

Gohan while still suckling on her second nipple now pushed into her as well and thrusted faster and deeper into her womb.

Goku growled into her throat, nipping and suckling the skin until it was red with marks. Slowly, he began to thrust faster, and deeper until she screamed again.

Ayachiko moaned loudly as her arms lay above her head, her back arching as she became used to his size all over again. "Ohhh!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
(my response will be a bit slow, I'm currently doing work on a t-shirt commission, so you know)   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
That’s fine   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina elicited more sexual noises of pleasure for him as she screamed out his name too and she arched her back.

Gohan nipped and nibbled with his teeth on her skin across her stomach and then her abdomen as he pushed deeper and harder into her.

In a fast movement, Goku flipped their positions so she was straddling him and gripped her butt cheeks hard as he moaned at how deep he'd gone into her. Making a motion for her to ride him, the Saiyan shivered. 

Ayachiko moaned loudly, her body shivering violently as she hit the first of probably many climaxes. "G-gohan!" she screamed out, her hands on his shoulders.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
But Regina wasn’t gonna disappoint her lover as she bounced up and down on him and she shuddered and she gripped onto his muscular chest for support whimpering.

Gohan grinded is hips into hers to create slapping noises and friction between the two of them as he pounded and humped her faster and even rougher than before.

Goku moaned her name out loudly but still wasn't satisfied things, so while she rode him, he thrust up into her, getting him to moan even louder as he used her ass to lift her up and slam into her as she bounced.

Ayachiko gasped out at the feeling of him grinding against her. It slowly turned into a screaming moan of his name as she ran her nails down his chest. Over and over, she screamed out his name.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“Ahh Goku please! I fuckin love you so much!” Regina shouted as she scratched his muscular chest and straddled him over and over even moaning loudly out his name.

Gohan paced even faster than before pounding the living daylights out of her as he also increased his speed and even caused vibrations too.


	3. Chapter 3

"Regina!" Goku moaned out as his pace picked up, slamming hard up into her as she came down on him. "I love you." he growled into her ear after he pulled her into his chest and thrusting as hard as he could into her until he found the spot he wanted.

Ayachiko's arms fell back above her head as her back arched, her entire body trembling as she rocked her hips into his, trying to bring them closer together as she screamed out his name.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina reached her high and going up it came down like a crashing tidal wave of her juices washed over his dick as she mewled softly.

Gohan reached his peak too and like a tornado swept up his seeds into her as fast and furious as a typhoon and lead them into her cavity as he groaned at the emptying of his load.


End file.
